Just Forget The World
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Um pequeno amor proibido.
1. All that I am, all that I ever was

"_All that I am,_ _all that I ever was"_

* * *

><p>Naquela noite enquanto voltava para Slytherin, ele viu Ginny Weasley passando. Em outra situação ele xingaria, diria alguma piada, mas havia sangue demais no uniforme dela e nas mãos. Penas por todo cabelo ruivo e brilhante. Os olhos dela se viraram para ele, mas naquele momento Draco já estava escondido numa sombra, os olhos dela estavam vidrados e como se estivesse hipnotizada, Ginny continuou andando.<p>

E foi aquele encontro que mudou o mundo de Draco Malfoy.

Enquanto todos temiam o herdeiro, ele sabia que era Weasley, ele sabia e não tinha coragem de dizer para ninguém. Ele a observava pelos corredores, trêmula e nervosa, assustada. Por todo o ano.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo. – ele sussurrou perto dela um dia.

Ela arregalou os olhos e estremeceu violentamente antes de se virar para encará-lo. Lágrimas enormes se formavam nos olhos dela e foi o que viu antes que ela corresse e naquele mesmo dia a menina desapareceu.

Não admitiu sua preocupação quando ela sumiu na Câmara Secreta. Nem seu alívio quando Potter a trouxe de volta. Ela estava muito mais calma enquanto desembarcava do Expresso naquele final do ano.


	2. We don't need anything or anyone

"_We don't need anything or anyone"_

* * *

><p>E no ano seguinte, Draco Malfoy estava ali, disposto a nem se lembrar da menina de cabelos vermelhos do ano anterior, mas ela teimava em aparecer na sua frente o tempo todo e podia notar que, algumas poucas vezes, lhe lançava olhares como se apenas lembrasse do ano anterior e do que ele havia lhe dito.<p>

Mais uma vez ela parecia consumida pelo cansaço, mas agora não havia nenhum diário, nenhum basilisco. E então Draco percebeu que a escola estava cheia de dementadores e aquela menina definitivamente não tinha muitas lembranças felizes dos últimos tempos.

Pensou que era melhor não pensar nisso.

Mas foi difícil não pensar enquanto ficava naquela cama da ala hospitalar depois de ser atacado por aquela galinha gigante.

Não porque só pensasse nisso, mas ela estava ali na cama ao lado. Ginny Weasley dormia e parecia ter pesadelos, parecia cansada, parecia doente.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou a Madame Pomfrey.

- São esses dementadores, meu querido. Logo depois de todas as coisas que a pobrezinha passou.

A pele clara e delicada dela estava pálida naquela tarde. A ala hospitalar estava vazia e as janelas abertas soprando uma brisa quente. Um dia lento e arrastado enquanto ele permanecia ali em repouso e ela dormia aquele sono agitado.

Quando ela acordou, Draco tratou de desviar os olhos, mas sua atenção foi chamada de volta quando ouviu o choro dela e mais uma vez aquelas lágrimas enormes descendo o rosto sardento. Queria dizer alguma coisa, sentia que precisava deixá-la mais calma, ela parecia tão triste, tão frágil, tão indefesa que subitamente quis abraçá-la e achou tal vontade a coisa mais estúpida que já lhe passou pela cabeça.

Então não disse nada. Os olhos vermelhos dela pareciam ainda mais cansados e não se importava em esconder o choro.

- Por que não está rindo, Malfoy?

- Não imagino o que poderia me fazer rir no momento, Weasley.

- O que houve com seu braço?

- Aquela galinha maldita que aquele gigante imbecil levou para a aula me atacou – respondeu com raiva – e por que está chorando?

- Estou cansada de pesadelos. De nunca dormir direito e desses dementadores.

- Pegue. Aquele professor vestido em trapos diz que ajuda bastante.

A brisa soprava quente naquela tarde enquanto o braço bom de Draco estava estendido na direção dela, uma barra de chocolate estava sendo oferecida enquanto a luz do sol entrava pelas janelas naquela enfermaria silenciosa.

Ela hesitou por um momento antes de estender a mão e pegar o chocolate.

E foi aquela barra de chocolate oferecida por Draco Malfoy que mudou o mundo de Ginny Weasley.


	3. I don't know where

"_I don't know where,_

_Confused about how as well."_

* * *

><p>Draco precisava de um par. O Baile de Inverno seria o grande evento da escola. Alguma coisa para se distrair além daquela besteira sobre Potter ser um campeão de Hogwarts, sobre o quanto nem mesmo acreditava que ele ainda estivesse vivo.<p>

Em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, Draco estava se esforçando para não reparar em ninguém de cabelos vermelhos, mas Ginny Weasley parecia _querer_ estar na vista de Draco sempre que pudesse e ele não conseguia não olhar. Começou a rir imaginando que talvez ela tivesse uma paixãozinha por ele. Seria a coisa mais estúpida desde a vontade de abraçá-la. E ela gostava de Potter. Lembrava-se da cartinha do dia dos namorados.

Com o passar dos dias virou uma espécie de jogo. Encontrar Weasley antes que ela o encontrasse, vê-la primeiro, observar enquanto ela ficava vermelha quando o procurava com os olhos pelos corredores e ele já estava olhando. Era difícil segurar a risada nesses momentos, difícil acreditar que estava fazendo isso.


	4. I don't quite know how to say how I feel

"_I don't quite know how to say how I feel."_

* * *

><p>Ela entrou pela biblioteca e começou a andar entre as estantes altas e cheias de livros.<p>

- Não tenho certeza se você sabe ler, Weasley.

- Se você aprendeu, qualquer um consegue, Malfoy, não se importe com isso.

- Acha que não te vejo me olhando o dia inteiro pelos cantos?

- Estou tentando me certificar que não está me perseguindo e vigiando minha vida. Acha que nunca te vi me olhando também?

- Fico me perguntando como deixaram você entrar na escola.

- Já disse para não se importar com essas coisas.

- Não pretendo te obedecer – ele disse, sorrindo.

- E o que você quer me perturbando no meio da biblioteca? – os olhos dela brilhavam. Diferente das lágrimas, diferente de antes. Ela brilhava, Ginny Weasley parecia luminosa e bela, o sorrisinho desafiador nos lábios. Sentiu um impulso para beijá-la e deixou que sua mão descansasse no rosto dela por um momento. Ela pareceu genuinamente assustada e surpresa por um momento.

Draco quase podia ouvir o próprio coração no silêncio da biblioteca. Lembrou-se daquele dia, enquanto ela chorava de exaustão dos dementadores, enquanto seu braço formigava pelo ataque do hipogrifo, ficavam calados ali, apenas o silêncio. Lembrou-se dela agradecendo e da vontade de abraçá-la. Inclinou-se lentamente e deixou que seus lábios tocassem os dela.

Delicadamente sentiu-se pressionar a boca dela com a própria, a sensação que aquilo proporcionava, a vontade de puxá-la para perto e então se afastou, assustado com a própria ação.

Ela parecia absolutamente chocada. Nem mesmo disse alguma coisa antes de empurrá-lo e sair da biblioteca. E se não fosse quem era, se não fosse Ginevra Weasley, uma traidora do sangue ruiva e pobre como todos os Weasley, se não fosse exatamente isso, teria ido atrás dela. Um convite para o Baile de Inverno.

Então pensou que talvez se não fosse exatamente isso jamais teria prestado atenção nela e percebeu que era a maior besteira que poderia fazer.


	5. Is here in your perfect eyes

"_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see__"_

* * *

><p>Seu braço estava entrelaçado ao de Pansy, afinal. Enquanto entrava naquele salão, enquanto pelo menos sentia-se feliz por ela não ter idade para estar naquele Baile com seu cabelos vermelhos para distraí-lo. Só que Ginny estava ali e ele estava treinado para captar os cabelos vermelhos a distância, enquanto ela dançava com Longbottom.<p>

Draco jamais seria capaz de dizer como era seu vestido, não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto delicado, as sardas disfarçadas pela maquiagem leve. Os olhos castanhos brilhando enquanto ela sorria e girava dançando com aquele desajeitado.

Seus olhos acompanhavam cada movimento dela e não conseguia desprender sua atenção. E enquanto ela dançava, mudava de par e sorria para os outros, Draco sentia-se corroer de um ciúme inesperado. Uma vontade de afastar todos que a cercavam.

Então ela havia desaparecido no meio do Baile e Draco simplesmente deixara de dançar com Pansy para procurá-la, as pessoas já haviam começado a ir embora, as pessoas realmente estavam indo embora e ela não estava em lugar nenhum e Draco achou bem possível que morresse de ciúme antes de encontrá-la e pensou no que faria quando a encontrasse com outro em algum lugar.

E Ginny estava sentada num banco conversando com um cara da Ravenclaw que Draco definitivamente não conhecia. Ele estava prendendo o cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha dela e sorrindo enquanto dizia alguma coisa que Draco jurou ter certeza ser uma idiotice. Ele se levantou e lhe deu um beijo próximo dos lábios, próximo demais na opinião de Draco e saiu.

A garota levantou os olhos e viu Draco parado ali e amarrou a cara numa expressão severa e então ele pensou no que raios estava fazendo e por que andava de um lado para o outro atrás dela.

E então percebeu que em algum momento dos anos anteriores ela havia se tornado importante, alguém que estava presente e não era exatamente um de seus amigos, ela sempre parecia estar na frente dele, qualquer corredor que virasse. E agora estava ali, com uma expressão zangada, os olhos castanhos brilhando de modo ameaçador e ainda assim ele sentia que devia abraçá-la.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui com você?

- Isso não é problema seu. Nada na minha vida é.

- Você sinceramente acredita nisso?

- Não entendo você.

- Se algum dia entender, vou apreciar ser informado.

- Você é um idiota.

- Isso é sua opinião e ela não conta.


	6. Those three words are said too much

"_Those three words are said too much._

_They're not enough."_

* * *

><p>Estavam no jardim de Hogwarts e estava frio demais para ficar ali, mas não pareciam querer admitir. A pele dela estava arrepiada quando a tocou no ombro para puxá-la para si. Ela estava fria, mas fingia não sentir frio, Draco abraçou-a com força. Naquele momento, não queria pensar e aquela noite, mesmo que fosse acabar brevemente, aquele momento era dele. Os olhos dela estavam no rosto dele, os olhos brilhantes e bonitos dela, que não se pareciam mais com os olhos chorosos de antes.<p>

- Não é como se fossemos dar certo, Malfoy.

- Não é como se quiséssemos isso, Weasley.

Ela o abraçou com força também e afundou o rosto no peito dele.

- Tem razão.

- Eu gostaria, Weasley, mas não tem como.

- Eu sei.

Ela parecia triste por um momento, mas então já estava séria e forte mais uma vez. Os lábios macios tocaram os seus por iniciativa dela daquela vez, lábios que se moviam com vontade e doçura, os lábios vermelhos, tão delicados e bonitos como só ela seria, as mãos dele pousadas em sua cintura delicadamente. O perfume doce de Ginny envolvendo-o.

E nos dias que se seguiram, os abraços eram cada vez mais apertados, os dedos entrelaçados com mais significado e importância, os sorrisos abertos e os olhares longos. Um pequeno amor proibido, um pouco de drama e medo.

E uma tarde, deitados no gramado, enquanto o sol brilhava fraco naqueles dias, enquanto os dedos estavam fortemente entrelaçados e ela sorria para Draco por um momento que poderia ser eterno. Tantas coisas acontecendo, o Torneio Tribruxo perto do final e eles apenas viviam seus pequenos momentos de paz pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts. Seus últimos momentos de paz.

Se Draco soubesse que tudo acabaria ali, talvez tivesse abraçado-a com mais força, beijado-a mais algumas vezes, poderia ter dito algumas coisas que sentia, mas não havia como saber e junto com o quarto ano de Draco Malfoy e o terceiro ano de Ginny Weasley, com a volta de Você-Sabe-Quem, com a morte de Cedric Diggory, com todas essas coisas, Draco e Ginny se perderam um do outro.

Perderam-se em defesa de seus lados, suas famílias e no que acreditavam, no que precisavam fazer naquela guerra. Se perderam em lados opostos, no medo de Draco, no orgulho de Ginny, em outros amores, em outros motivos e apenas as lembranças sobraram e a vontade de saber o que teria acontecido se houvessem persistido naquele romance? Se não houvesse guerra ou Voldemort? Se Harry Potter não se apaixonasse por Ginny? Se Draco nunca conhecesse Astoria Greengrass?

Mas não havia espaço naquele mundo para os dois, mesmo que tentassem dezenas de vezes, mesmo se talvez fosse o destino tentando uni-los. Não havia lugar para Draco e Ginny, nunca haveria.

"_Just know that these things will never change for us at all."_


End file.
